Les Sentinelles du Firmament en Drabbles
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Recueil de textes sur Dragon Quest IX, Les Sentinelles du Firmament, écrits dans le cadre des soirées drabbles. Un mot donné, et sept minutes pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Avancement du recueil, des thèmes et des personnages abordés selon les aléas des soirées drabbles. Multi-thèmes.
1. Drabbles 1

**Temps** \- 121 mots

Pour Daisy, le temps n'avait jamais eu d'importance. C'était une Célestellienne, elle ne grandissait pas à la même vitesse que les mortels, ce qui pouvait leur faire dire qu'elle ne vieillirait jamais. C'était pourtant le cas, mais le temps n'avait pas sur elle la même emprise, ni la même force. Elle avait vu changer la Terre, depuis qu'elle était venue au monde des racines de l'Yggdrasil. Les cieux avaient changé de couleur au-dessus de sa tête, les villes s'étaient construites et désagrégées, les humains étaient venus au monde et étaient morts, inlassablement. Perchée sur un promontoire rocheux, là-dessous au Protectorat, Daisy observait les mortels. Les cieux commençaient à changer au-dessus d'elle, mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle avait tout son temps.

* * *

**Oiseau** \- 107 mots

Aquila, Colombe, Apodis, Noctua, Cygne, Paona, Corvus... Les siens portaient souvent le nom d'un oiseaux, cet animal aussi noble et aussi léger que le vent, qui fendait le ciel et les nuages sur ses belles ailes garnies de plumes. Daisy avait souvent volé parmi eux, de ses petites ailes délicates de Célestellienne encore recouvertes de duvet, et ça avait été tellement bon. Elle n'avait plus rien de céleste, à présent, si ce n'était ses souvenirs d'une vie lointaine, et c'était souvent avec tristesse qu'elle contemplait ces beaux oiseaux fendre le ciel, alors qu'elle-même était clouée au sol pour l'éternité, privée de son auréole et de ses ailes.

* * *

**Guitare** \- 119 mots

Phénix se haussa sur ses coudes, étonnée, et se glissa plus près de son compagnon pour observer ce qu'il faisait.

"Qu'est cela ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse, en pointant du doigt le curieux instrument de bois traversé de cordes fines et brillantes, et qui produisait une douce musique.

-C'est une guitare, ma chère Phénix, sourit Loris . Tu vis depuis des siècles et tu n'en as jamais vues ?

-Pas à Chérubelle, répliqua la jeune Gardienne. Tu veux bien continuer de jouer pour moi ?"

Le jeune prête acquiesça et continua de pincer délicatement les cordes de l'instrument. Phénix ferma les yeux et sourit.

"C'est la musique la plus pure que j'aie jamais entendue depuis que j'ai quitté l'Observatoire, assura-t-elle solennellement".

* * *

**Ange** \- 152 mots - _Je dédie ce drabble à mon arrière-grand-mère, qui est morte la nuit où j'écrivais ce texte. Mamie, si le Paradis existe bel et bien, j'espère que tu as retrouvé ton papa, ta maman, tes frères et ton mari qui t'ont tellement manqué durant tout ce temps. _

Parce que Bram avait été un Célestellien jadis, et parce que Loris et Calipso avaient touché à l'essence même du mystique, ils étaient assez bien placés pour étudier les changements de spiritualité chez les mortels. Tout souvenir des Célestelliens avait purement et simplement disparu de leur esprit, mais il en restait quelque chose... une nouvelle figure mystique qu'ils se mirent à appeler ange. A l'image des statues de Gardiens ailés en prière qui se trouvaient dans chaque ville, on disait que cette créature pouvait les protéger du mal. Réunis au pied de la statue de Chérubelle, Bram, Calipso et Loris observaient ses grandes ailes en pierre et son auréole. Non, les mortels n'avaient pas tort. Il y avait bien un ange, là-haut, qui les guidait et les protégeait du mal. Leur chère Phénix, leur compagne de voyage tombée au combat pour protéger l'humanité. Ils le savaient. Car eux aussi, elle les protégeait.

* * *

**Arbre** \- 121 mots

Pendant de longues, très longues heures, Phénix n'était pas parvenue à s'extraire des racines de l'arbre. Elle était restée là, roulée en boule dans l'herbe, nullement effrayée par les monstres qui, de toute façon, sentaient sa puissance et la fuyaient. De toute manière, il n'y avait pas de place dans son coeur pour l'effroi, il était tout entier broyé par un chagrin tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu. Elle avait tout perdu. Sa maison, son peuple, ses pouvoirs célestelliens. Il ne restait d'elle qu'une mortelle, privée pour toujours de ce qu'elle avait toujours connu. Et Bram, Calipso et Loris ne pouvaient que l'observer, impuissant, sanglotant au pied de l'arbre bleu comme s'il avait le pouvoir de la ramener à la maison.


	2. Drabbles 2

**Drapeau** \- 103 mots

Les drapeaux de l'abbaye des Vocations flottaient sur le côté des piliers qui marquaient l'entrée du sanctuaire. Elle lui semblait loin l'époque où il était un jeune prêtre novice, formé entre ces murs aux rituels sacrés, aux soins, à la magie et au combat. Il espérait que le père Blaise se trouvait bien dans l'abbaye. Car, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il avait besoin de lui. Les accès de blasphème de Daisy étaient de plus en plus clairs et violents. Il devait demander au chef de l'Église de Célestelle de faire quelque chose, avant que son amie ne sombre elle aussi dans les ténèbres.

/

**Atterrir** \- 77 mots

Daisy baissa les yeux sur les vallées, les collines et les montagnes qui défilaient sous eux. L'Orion Express était agité de soubresauts et de tressautements, tellement forts qu'elle faillit être expulsée du train céleste par la portière ouverte où elle se tenait. La jeune Gardienne glissa un coup d'oeil vers sa partenaire Stella, qui, puisqu'elle volait, n'était pas affectée par les secousses. Les deux amies échangèrent un regard.

"Oui, je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'atterrir."

/

**Sentinelle** \- 103 mots

Bram et Calipso montaient la garde à l'entrée du sanctuaire. La jeune voleuse ne savait pas exactement quel rituel sacré Daisy, Stella, Aster et Loris étaient en train de préparer, mais ça avait l'air terriblement important. Elle n'était peut-être pas une Célestelienne, rien de plus qu'une simple mortelle élevée à Pontaudy et qui avait un jour, en quête d'aventures, croisé la route de cette Gardienne à forme humaine protégeant le Protectorat. Elle n'était peut-être pas une envoyée divine, mais en combattant aux côtés de Daisy, elle était elle aussi devenue une sentinelle protégeant son monde. Et elle ne faillerait jamais à cette mission.

/

**Risque** \- 122 mots

Chevaucher Grizius pour aller combattre le dragon noir Barbarus comportait un taux de risques important. Très important; la jeune Gardienne dépossédé de ses ailes pouvait être expulsée à tout moment dans le vide et chuter vers le volcan où se nichait Kilimagmaro. Mais elle se jetait toujours dans les plus grands périls la tête la première, non pas par insouciance ou ignorance de la mort, pas plus que par stupidité. Simplement, elle était une personne hardie, téméraire et courageuse, et elle aimait l'aventure et l'inconnu. Plus que tout, elle aimait se battre en brandissant fièrement son épée au-dessus de sa tête. Et puis, elle était une Gardienne. Passer outre les risques potentiels et foncer dans le tas, c'était pour ça qu'elle vivait.

/

**Pétillant **\- 109 mots

Daisy ignorait ce qu'était cette boisson étrange, ce liquide pétillant qui faisait des bulles au fond de son verre. Elle n'arrivait pas à en détacher son regard, clairement intriguée. On lui avait dit que c'était de l'alcool, et puis de toute façon, le nom de la boisson, "wyverne ivre", laissait assez peu de doutes sur la question.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends, poulette ? s'enquit le dragon blanc Grizius, sur lequel elle était appuyée. Goûte-moi ça, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !"

Daisy regarda de nouveau les petites bulles très engageants. Etait-elle vraiment en train de se soûler avec un dragon vieux de plusieurs siècles ? Oui, il semblait bien.


	3. Drabbles spéciaux Fête de la Musique

Série spéciale fête de la musique : au lieu d'un mot, écrivez un texte basé sur un titre de chanson, en dix minutes.

* * *

**Pas peur du ciel** (Soan) - 142 mots

La première fois qu'il avait proposé à cette curieuse jeune femme, aux beaux yeux verts et aux longs cheveux de soleil, de monter à bord de son avion, il avait été surpris qu'elle accepte aussi vite. Pire encore, elle avait acquiescé avec une sorte d'avidité impatiente. Il n'avait pas compris. Quel genre de personne accepterait de monter dans cet engin bizarre, à part les casse-cous et les inconscients ?

En fait, il ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais le ciel était la maison de Daisy. Elle y avait vécu pendant des siècles. Elle avait longtemps traversé ces immenses étendues bleues aux nuages blancs moutonnants. Elle avait arpenté le ciel avec ses petites ailes garnies de plumes, jusqu'à ce que ses pouvoirs célestelliens lui soient ôtés. Elle était clouée au sol depuis des décennies, mais elle n'avait pas peur du ciel. Elle l'aimait.

/

**Un trou dans les nuages** (Michel Rivard) - 187 mots

Il y avait beaucoup de fumée au-dessus du cratère où dormait la ville de Kilimagmaro. Daisy se trouvait dans le ciel sans ses ailes, pour la troisième fois depuis le début de son périple. Cette fois-ci, elle était assise sur le dos de Grizius le dragon blanc, le vieux gardien de Kilimagmaro. La jeune Gardienne, vêtue de l'armure sacrée des dracoguerriers, se pencha pour croiser le regard du dragon à travers la fente de son casque. Grizius lui rendit son regard, puis redressa la tête vers Barbarus qui était sur le point de détruire la ville.

_"Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant, petite Gardienne, _dit-il. _Tu as toi aussi un village à protéger."_

Et il l'expulsa de son dos tandis que l'attaque de Barbarus le tuait sur le coup.

La chute vertigineuse de Daisy créa un trou dans les nuages de vapeur qui flottaient au-dessus de Kilimagmaro. Mais la mort de Grizius créa un gouffre encore plus grand dans le coeur de la jeune Gardienne et surtout, ses paroles... _"Toi aussi tu as un village à protéger." _Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Chérubelle.

/

**Je veux le monde** (1789, Les Amants de la Bastille, Nathalia) - 203 mots

Il avait tellement aimé les mortels, ces êtres que tous, livres sacrés comme Célestelliens millénaires, décrivaient comme des créatures lâches et faibles, impures. Lui, Corvus, n'avait pas vu tout cela. Sans être aveugle à leurs imperfections et leur arrogance, il avait vu la lumière, la clarté qui brillait en chacun d'entre eux. Il les aimait... il les aimait tellement ! Et cet amour, qui était loué avec hypocrisie par son peuple qui les méprisait, causa sa perte.

Quand les mortels le trahirent.

Quand ils le livrèrent à l'Empire Klenfer.

Quand il fut torturé pendant des années.

Et quand il finit par se libérer, il n'eut qu'un seul désir :

"Je veux le monde ! cria-t-il."

Il voulait le monde pour le détruire, malgré sa semblable célestellienne qui essayait de le sauver. Faible et sotte créature. Il avait l'impression de se voir, même si cette Gardienne était une fille, et que ses cheveux étaient ondulés au lieu de lisses. Il avait l'impression de se voir jeune, plein de cette détermination et de cette rage à protéger les mortels. Comme elle serait déçue en découvrant leur vraie nature ! Il valait peut-être mieux la tuer... Ainsi, elle ne souffrirait pas comme lui, il avait souffert.


	4. Drabbles 3

**Racine** \- 138 mots

Moineau et Myrtille ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, mais leur mère n'avait pas de racines. Elle semblait avoir été jetée dans l'existence depuis nulle part, comme une créature fantastique apparue du néant et qui habitait sur le Protectorat depuis lors. Il y avait, c'était vrai, un éclat mystique et insondable dans ses yeux, quelque chose que Myrtille ne comprenait pas mais qui ne semblait pas si inconnu à Moineau. C'était quelque chose que les enfants n'avaient jamais retrouvé dans aucun autre regard, à part peut-être dans celui de leur oncle Bram. Mais leur père Geoffrey, lui, provenait d'une lignée constante et sûre, ils avaient même encore des grands-parents, des grands oncles et tantes à rencontrer. Il n'y avait guère que leur mère Daisy qui semblait être née sans racines, et qui était chez elle à la fois partout et nulle part.

/

**Architecte** \- 178 mots

On le surnommait le Grand Architecte, celui qui avait façonné le monde et tout ce qui le remplissait, les mers, les vallées, les montagnes, les animaux, les monstres et les Hommes. Ainsi que les Célestelliens. Il était d'une puissance colossale et d'une longévité infinie, et pourtant l'une de ses créatures parvint un jour à le mettre à mal. Frappé par un éclair maudit envoyé par Corvus, le Célestellien déchu, il disparut de la surface du monde. On l'attendit longtemps. Et puis, un jour, la réplique de Corvus, en plus douce, plus fidèle et plus téméraire, finit par comprendre quelque chose. Elle était plongée dans la lecture de livres anciens traitant des monstres à la puissance colossale que ses amis et elle affrontaient dans les souterrains, et soudain...

"Oh. Je crois que je sais où est passé le Tout-Puissant, dit-elle, abasourdie.

-Hein ? Où donc ?

-Les boss que nous combattons dans les souterrains... eh bien je crois bien que c'est lui."

Ils la fixèrent, interdits. Mince, tapaient-ils vraiment sur leur Dieu unique et tout-puissant depuis le début ?

/

**Fléau** \- 116 mots

La résurrection de l'Empire Klenfer était le pire fléau que le Protectorat avait connu depuis près de trois siècles. Les maladies, les catastrophes naturelles, les crises politiques, les bandits, les monstres, tout cela était une calamité pour chaque ville qui la subissait, mais avec l'Empire, c'était pire... Ils se propageaient aux quatre coins du Protectorat, soumettaient les villages, capturaient les voyageurs pour les faire travailler jusqu'à la mort... Et, tandis que, l'épée au clair, elle affrontait, seule, les légions de morts-vivants qui attaquaient le monde qu'elle était censée protéger, Daisy ne put s'empêcher de se demander si, plus que la chute, plus que l'errance, plus que l'incertitude, ça ne serait pas l'Empire qui la ferait sombrer.

/

**Aigu** \- 150 mots

Cette fois, c'en était trop, il ne supportait plus la voix de cette petite fée, son ton qui devenait parfois insupportablement aigu quand elle était excitée ou contrariée.

"Serait-ce trop vous demander que d'arrêter de prendre ces intonations outrageusement agaçantes lorsque vous parlez ? explosa Aquila un soir, à l'heure du dîner."

Daisy faillit en avaler sa soupe de travers. Elle avala laborieusement son potage et leva les yeux sous ses cheveux blonds pour suivre la scène.

"Outrageusement agaçantes ? s'indigna Stella d'une voix encore plus perçante que d'habitude. Tu ne t'es pas regardé avec ton air d'ours mal léché !

-Vous m'excuserez mais je ne vois pas le rapport !"

Tout à leur dispute, ils ne firent pas attention à Daisy qui s'était mise à rigoler dans sa cuillère. Fort heureusement, car entre son maître et sa meilleure amie, elle n'avait pas trop envie de devoir prendre un parti.

/

**Je me souviens de tout** (Gérald de Palmas) - 148 mots (drabble bonus orphelin de la Fête de la Musique : au lieu d'un mot, basez-vous sur un titre de chanson pour écrire un texte, en dix minutes)

Bien sûr, Phénix n'avait jamais rien oublié. Elle était tombée du ciel et avait été condamnée à devenir une simple mortelle, mais pour elle, rien n'avait disparu vraiment. Dans son coeur, en tout cas, les Célestelliens et leur foyer avaient continué de briller avec force, comme la petite flammèche d'une bougie. Elle n'avait oublié ni les couloirs de pierre blanche, ni les arbres centenaires, ni les mers de nuages, ni le bleu irréel du ciel. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce que c'était de voler, ni le moindre visage célestellien.

"Je me souviens de tout, murmura-t-elle en fixant le ciel piqueté d'étoiles, sa hache et son épée à la main."

Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle venait des étoiles. La seule chose qu'elle ignorait, c'était si la disparition de son enveloppe célestellienne l'autoriserait à rejoindre les siens un jour. Ou si elle était condamnée à errer seule ici-bas pour l'éternité.


	5. Drabbles 4

**Parasol** \- 160 mots

Depuis qu'Aquila avait les deux pieds sur Terre et qu'il ne pouvait plus voler dans les airs, il s'était aperçu que son sens de l'orientation laissait grandement à désirer. Il se demanda, en grommelant et en incendiant du regard le moindre coquillage se trouvant sur sa route, comment les mortels faisaient pour se retrouver en couvrant si peu d'espace en un coup d'oeil. Et puis quelle idée de venir ici ! Ces dunes de sable se ressemblaient toutes !

"Maître ? fit soudain la voix perplexe de Daisy dans son dos. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Il y a des heures qu'on vous cherche."

Aquila fit volte-face et la regarda sévèrement.

"Bien sûr ! Je revenais justement à notre point de rendez-vous !"

Daisy jeta un oeil en arrière sur leur glacière et leurs serviettes de plage, et glissa en souriant discrètement :

"Si je peux me permettre, la prochaine fois, essayez de retenir à quoi ressemble notre parasol."

/

**Procrastination** \- 138 mots

Sa soudaine procrastination devenait inquiétante. Geoffrey était stupéfait par son changement d'attitude, car Daisy était davantage du genre à courir partout pour aider tout le monde et chercher de nouvelles aventures, plutôt que de rester étendue sur une banquette à manger de la glace directement dans le pot.

"Je croyais que tu devais aider les habitants de Dracocardis à construire un nouveau port ? lança-t-il pour la cinquième fois de la semaine.

-Oui, plus tard, rétorqua l'ancienne Célestellienne en jetant le pot vide et la cuillère à côté d'elle.

-Que t'arrive-t-il, mon élève ? s'enquit sévèrement Aquila en constatant que le fiancé de sa disciple n'arrivait à rien."

La jeune Gardienne leva les yeux, hésita, puis marmonna, un peu embarrassée et pas tout à faire sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé :

"Je crois que je suis enceinte".

/

**Cloche** \- 141 mots

Geoffrey trouva Daisy plantée sur la terrasse de l'école, près de la grosse cloche qui sonnait les heures de cours. Elle la fixait de ses yeux grands verts comme si elle était hypnotisée, l'air très loin d'ici.

"Hé, Daisy. Tu viens ? Je crois que ton cours d'escrime va commencer. Tes élèves t'attendent.

-Humm... C'est étrange que tu sois celui qui me dise ça, Geoffrey. À l'époque, tu étais toujours le premier à sécher les cours.

-Et j'avais réussi à te convaincre de faire de même, se vanta le jeune homme. Tu te souviens de cette époque ? C'était plutôt amusant.

-Oui, c'était amusant, murmura l'ancienne Gardienne. Parfois, j'ai presque l'impression que ça n'était qu'un rêve."

Sans un mot de plus, elle descendit de la terrasse. On aurait cru, l'espace d'un instant, que toute l'éternité s'était mise à briller dans ses prunelles.

/

**Épée** \- 151 mots

Daisy était assise au fond de la salle d'escrime, seule. Les pensionnaires de Saint-Sévaire étaient tous rentrés dans leur dortoir ou dans les pièces communes depuis longtemps, à moins qu'ils trainassent encore dans la cour, à profiter des dernières lueurs de la journée. La salle d'escrime, elle, était plongée dans la semi-pénombre. Mais ce n'était pas un problème pour Daisy. Elle connaissait son épée aussi bien qu'un prolongement naturel de son corps. Nettoyer son épée, la lustrer, c'était comme entretenir son bras, ou sa jambe, ou ses ailes quand elle en avait encore jadis. Ce geste, c'était le seul qu'elle accomplissait encore de sa vie d'avant. Son épée, finalement, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait. C'était son arme qui l'avait sauvée, son arme qui l'avait fait grandir. C'était par son arme qu'elle avait scellé son destin de protectrice des mortels. C'était, aussi, la seule chose qu'il lui restait de son défunt maître.

/

_Série spéciale : en plus d'un mot, choisissez un monstre d'Halloween pour apparaître dans votre drabble._

**Décision** \+ **une sorcière** \- 157 mots

C'était une décision qu'elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à prendre. La fille qui avait été absorbée par les monstrueux souvenirs de sa vie passée, qui lui était revenus alors qu'ils auraient dû être scellés à jamais, cette petite fée jadis frondeuse et accro à la mode qui, maintenant, hurlait et tuait tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, cette Stellestelle la Maudite, eh bien c'était son amie. C'était toujours Stella dans le corps de cette sorcière, sa compagne de route sous le sourire dément, les yeux de feu et les vêtements déchirés de l'Impératrice maudite. Et Daisy n'avait pas hésité à se jeter dans le gouffre, ancien palais démoli, qui servait d'antre à la sorcière. Car elle devait sauver son amie. C'était sa meilleure amie. La seule compagne de voyage qui avait toujours été auprès d'elle.

"Stella ! hurla-t-elle au milieu des tourbillons de magie noire. Stella !"

Mais l'ancienne fée ne semblait pas l'entendre...


	6. Drabbles 5

**Phoenix** \- 158 mots

Ils étaient plus que des Célestelliens, plus que des individus un peu à part dans leur propre race : ils étaient des élus, certes, mais ils étaient surtout des idées. Force, loyauté, courage, sacrifice, et une absolution totale. Ils étaient l'idée que se faisait Célestelle des êtres divins ultimes, un être qu'elle n'était pas, mais elle refusait de l'admettre. C'était bien une preuve de faillibilité, d'être incapable de sauver ses enfants elle-même, d'envoyer des élus qui finiraient par perdre la pureté de leur âme au fil des insupportables épreuves. Mais Célestelle essayait, encore et encore. Tel un phœnix, cette idée d'être parfait, pur et salvateur, renaissait de ses cendres à chaque disparition de l'un de ses enfants préférés. Blonds, aux yeux verts, incapable de lui ressembler trait pour trait tant elle se savait inférieure, ils prenaient leur envol pour sauver le Monde et perdre leur âme. Célestelle n'en avait cure. Elle était une déesse et elle était désespérée.

/

**Plaid** \- 162 mots

"Tu réalises que si tu restes dehors comme ça, tu vas attraper froid ? la gronda une petite voix qui s'efforçait d'être autoritaire et exaspérée. Qui sauvera les fesses de tous ces humains si tu choppes une pneumonie ?

-Tu pourras faire le travail, j'en suis sûre, plaisanta Daisy en souriant. Regarde toute la force que tu as dans les bras !

-Ah ! Au moins, les miens ne font pas la taille de ceux du Gros cheminot ! Tu as passé trop de temps à tuer tout ce qui bougeait dans les steppes gelées, ma chère."

L'ancienne Célestellienne esquissa un pauvre sourire et ne répondit rien. Stella posa alors un plaid sur ses épaules et se nicha en-dessous avec elle.

"Voilà ! J'ose espérer que tu ne me feras pas l'affront d'attraper froid, comme ça !"

Sans se donner la peine de répliquer, Daisy pencha la tête et la nicha contre l'épaule de Stella. Elle se sentait presque mieux, comme ça...

/

**Champagne** \- 170 mots

Daisy descendit les marches de l'antre qui menait à la caverne où Grizius reposait, incapable de reprendre sa place dans le monde des vivants. Au moins, il avait fini par retrouver la mémoire et se souvenir d'elle, après l'avoir affrontée si souvent sans la reconnaître. Le contraire aurait attristé la jeune Gardienne. Elle s'était beaucoup attachée au vieux dragon plusieurs fois centenaire.

"Salut, dit-elle en gravissant les marches du piédestal pour s'assoir contre son immense corps écailleux. C'est la nouvelle année aujourd'hui. J'ai apporté du champagne.

-Pas de la wyverne ivre ? ronchonna le dragon. Tu ne sais plus ce qui est bon, poulette.

-Désolée, je n'avais rien d'autre."

Daisy se servit un verre et fit rouler un gros baril sous le nez du vieux dragon. Ses amis ne voulaient jamais se soûler avec elle. Ils disaient que c'était inconvenant et dangereux. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas ce que c'était, eux, de vivre des siècles et de voir ce qu'on aime se désagréger autour de soi. Grizius, lui, il savait.

/

**Dimension** \- 159 mots

Le Havre des Aventuriers d'Ablithia ne dormait jamais, même pas la nuit où des voyageurs pouvaient se présenter à tout instant. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que les années étaient passées, Bérangère, Tulipe, Vanda et Capucine avaient laissé Daisy gérer seule l'accueil aux clients, à l'occasion. Pendant qu'elles n'étaient pas là, la jeune Gardienne pouvait s'épancher auprès de Paona, la Célestellienne esseulée qui protégeait le portail entre les dimensions. Elle savait, cette Gardienne particulière, qu'il y avait d'autres mondes où Daisy, qui avait eu le même destin mais une fin différente, qui ne s'appelait d'ailleurs pas toujours Daisy, vivait une vie heureuse et épanouie. Rien à voir avec cette jeune Gardienne qui, souvent, se mettait à pleurer sur le comptoir, ou sur les genoux de Paona quand celle-ci, qui l'avait prise en amitié, entreprenait de la consoler. Qu'elle était malheureuse, l'apprentie de son frère, déplorait Paona. Et quelle injustice qu'elle n'ait pas eu droit à un destin heureux.

/

**Nature** \- 129 mots

Daisy se planta à l'entrée de Dracocardis et observa les plaines immenses qui s'étendaient depuis les pieds des petites maisons jusqu'à la mer. Il ne paraissait pas y avoir la moindre ville à des lieues à la ronde, seulement la nature sauvage, immense, pleine de fleurs, de ruisseaux et de monstres. D'habitude, elle aimait plus que tout foncer vers de nouvelles aventures, mais là c'était différent. Son maître l'avait attaquée, l'avait forcée à lui remettre les fyggs sacrées qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à retrouver, et elle avait été séparée de Bram. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait été éjecté de l'Orion Express comme elle ou s'il avait été fait prisonnier. Mais elle était rongée par l'inquiétude. Bram était son meilleur ami. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre.


	7. Drabbles 6

**Wagon** \- 145 mots

Bram s'était retiré dans un des wagons du fond de l'Orion Express quand il entendit un grand bruit et un cri de douleur retentir. Un : "Ahh ! Daisy !" l'accompagna aussitôt et, en reconnaissant la voix de Stella, le jeune Célestellien rejoignit en courant le poste de pilotage. Daisy était étendue au sol, inconsciente, du sang rougissant ses vêtements, pendant que Stella essayait de lui faire reprendre connaissance.

"Que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama Bram, horrifié, en accourant vers elles."

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de parvenir jusqu'à ses deux amies qu'une violente secousse les expulsa toutes les deux de l'Orion Express.

"Non !"

Non seulement il n'était pas parvenu à les sauver, mais il n'avait pas non plus le temps de fuir. Celui qui les avait attaqués était déjà prêt à mettre la main sur lui. Mais il vendrait chèrement sa peau !

/

**Barbecue** \- 123 mots

Daisy regarda la viande qui grillait au-dessus des flammes, puis elle releva la tête pour dévisager Bram, Calipso et Loris. Cette scène lui paraissait trop étrange. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ils n'auraient pas dû être là en train de faire un barbecue, ça faisait déjà des semaines que... qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de... de nouvelles de son équipe, n'est-ce pas ?

"Hé, poulette, tu rêves ? Allez, secoue-toi un peu ! Ne laisse pas cet oiseau de malheur t'embrouiller l'esprit comme ça.

-H... hein ?"

La jeune Gardienne sursauta et le monde se transforma aussitôt autour d'elle. Elle était sur le dos du dragon blanc Grizius, au-dessus du Kilimagmaro. Et le général MacHulotte essayait de la déstabiliser avec ses illusions.

/

**Envol** \- 164 mots

Bram observait d'un air suspicieux son ancien mentor qui tenait sa fille Rose dans ses bras. L'enfant paraissait ravie, Héphaïstos aussi, le jeune gladiateur beaucoup moins.

"Hé, Héphy, fais attention à ne pas les laisser tomber !

-Tu plaisantes ? Qui ici est un gros maladroit ?"

Ces chamailleries, habituelles, cachaient pourtant une réelle inquiétude au sein de la petite assemblée. Daisy, qui les observait, se tourna vers son propre maître et demanda :

"Que devons-nous faire, à votre avis ?

-Je ne sais pas, Daisy, répondit-il. Ce que nous vivons ici ne s'est jamais produit de notre vivant. Cette enfant demi-humaine ne devrait pas... avoir des ailes.

-Qu'elle en ait ou pas, nous devons lui apprendre à les utiliser avant qu'elle ne se blesse, intervint Héphaïstos. Alors ? Lequel d'entre vous veut l'aider à prendre son envol ?

-Héphaïstos, enfin, comment cela se pourrait-il alors que nous avons tous perdus nos attributs célestes ? rétorqua Aquila.

-Je sais. C'est justement ça le problème."

/

**Clocher** \- 126 mots

Daisy était en train d'observer Finefleur depuis son clocher ouvert aux quatre vents, à la recherche du monstre qui s'était introduit dans la ville, quand une exclamation retentit juste au-dessus de sa tête. Perplexe, elle leva les yeux, juste à temps pour voir un homme habillé en marin se laisser tomber depuis le petit renfoncement près des cloches et atterrir près d'elle.

"Daisy ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça faisait bien longtemps !

-C'est toi Guilhem ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais là-haut ? s'enquit la jeune Gardienne, abasourdie."

Avant de lui répondre, il la serra fort dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas oublié la camaraderie qui était née entre eux pendant leur séjour à la Morteresse, obligés de travailler nuit et jour, et Daisy se sentit enfin moins seule.

/

**Métaphore** \- 128 mots

"Je vois que tu portes l'épée que j'ai fait forger pour toi, constata Aquila pendant que Daisy et lui redescendaient le petit promontoire jusqu'au coeur de Chérubelle. Qu'en penses-tu ? Est-elle à ta convenance ?

-Maître, tout ce qui vient de vous est un présent inestimable, répondit la jeune Gardienne, encore toute bouleversée de l'avoir retrouvé en vie alors qu'il était mort quelques mois plus tôt pour la protéger. Mais, si je devais choisir, j'aime énormément le liseré argenté que vous avez utilisé ici.

-Il représente toutes les qualités chères aux Célestelliens et dont tu es pourvue, lui apprit le maître solennellement. Cette épée est plus qu'une épée, elle est la métaphore de ton essence toute entière. Et qui d'autre qu'un mentor pouvait au mieux la représenter ?"


End file.
